


承花 笑话汽水

by Pigtee



Series: Pigtee's HPparo about JoJo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigtee/pseuds/Pigtee
Summary: *波波第一人称视角。*承花成分很少，尽力了。*ooc，好ooc，非常ooc，看不下去了。*笑话汽水：借用了同人《哈利波特与理性之道》当中原创的饮料，喝下之后一定会由于各种原因喷出来，喷出来之后会自动消失。
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki & Kujo Jotaro, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Series: Pigtee's HPparo about JoJo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692121
Kudos: 4





	承花 笑话汽水

**Author's Note:**

> *波波第一人称视角。  
> *承花成分很少，尽力了。  
> *ooc，好ooc，非常ooc，看不下去了。  
> *笑话汽水：借用了同人《哈利波特与理性之道》当中原创的饮料，喝下之后一定会由于各种原因喷出来，喷出来之后会自动消失。

1.九又四分之三次列车

我的名字叫波鲁纳雷夫，虽然毕业于布斯巴顿，但是我在霍格沃茨任教魔咒课，今年是第三年，而现在正坐在通往霍格沃茨的列车上。

霍格沃茨就是那个英国的魔法学校，他们总说这是世界上最棒的魔法学校，在我看来就是英国佬自吹自擂，因为没有一所学校比布斯巴顿更好了。

列车就是英国佬引以为傲的九又四分之三次列车，每年只接送在霍格沃茨上学的学生。通常在这辆慢腾腾的列车上是不会有教职工出现的——因此我要先去揍一顿乔斯达先生；如果可以的话，最好再把阿布德尔也揍一顿；最后再关承太郎和花京院三个月的禁闭。

在此之前，我从来没有搭乘过这辆在英国巫师的眼里“没乘过就算不上是巫师”的列车；坚持用这种旧时代交通工具来接送学生的理由，我也搞不明白。他们完全可以把每年寄给学生的信件做成门钥匙，就像布斯巴顿一样，我想英国唯一的魔法学校应该不至于做不到这点。 

这辆列车是从上午十点出发的，听说要一直到晚上才能到学校。

哎，我的午饭也许能用三明治将就一下，可是下午茶怎么办？吃比比多味豆吗？

2.空条承太郎

空条承太郎是乔斯达先生的孙子，但是他从来不把他们的院长放在眼里。

在我看来，把承太郎这家伙分进格兰芬多一定是分院帽最大的错误，虽然他在哪个学院都跟我没有关系。分院帽每年都唱些不着调的歌，每年都重新介绍一遍四个霍格沃茨的学院，但是承太郎这家伙似乎没有一点可以和格兰芬多搭的上边，除了“乔斯达家代代都是格兰芬多”这一点。

可是他姓空条啊！分院帽难道还能看得出血统吗！

至少有一点，承太郎吸烟，他不是那种躲起来寻求刺激的吸烟，他是那种，很另类的，光明正大的在教授面前吸烟。听说他不仅会吸烟，还会一次吸五根，还能吃进去，并且同时喝啤酒——你到底是不是巫师啊！从哪里学来的这些乱七八糟的东西！而且喝啤酒也是不对的。这家伙，到底是来上学还是来做社会人的啊？我没见过承太郎喝酒，只好在每次承太郎吸烟的时候扣他的学院分。

可是承太郎这家伙，偏偏成绩都很好。荷莉太太说他在OWLs考了全O呢。不过我可没信，我知道他的天文学只有E，这是天文学的教授告诉我的，因为他翘了好几堂课，跑去黑湖观察大章鱼了。

我想还是乔斯达先生太纵容他了，荷莉太太也是。也不知道校长到底欣赏了他的那一点，或者怎么样被乔斯达先生蛊惑了，竟然选他做今年的男学生主席。我极力阻止也没用，承太郎还是得到了他的学生主席徽章。

3.花京院典明

花京院典明是好学生，地地道道的好学生。

他是一个标准的拉文克劳，即使他本人说更喜欢斯莱特林的绿色。

要我说，不管把他放在哪个学院都合适，因为不管把他放在哪里都一定会做出成就的。如果当初能入学布斯巴顿就好了，布斯巴顿的校风可比霍格沃茨严谨优雅多了，他一定很适合那里。

就像他的名字一样，花京院是一个非常敏锐又头脑清明的人，与其说是面对一切突发情况都不会慌张，不如说是在事情发生之前就设想了一切可能。而且他很努力，在比其他人多选修了一门课的情况下也能考全O的成绩——这可是实实在在的全O，没有一个是幌子！花京院还是非常棒的找球手，拉文克劳已经连续赢了好几年校魁地奇赛了。

因此这件事就更让人不能理解了，承太郎竟然是他为数不多的朋友之一。作为魔咒课的教授，我感到非常担心，但是又不能向谁提出这一点。保不准什么时候花京院就被承太郎给带坏了，我经常见到他们两个凑在一起，偶尔在黑湖边，偶尔是在图书馆。难道花京院也会偷偷吸烟吗？还有喝啤酒？我打赌他连三把扫帚的门口都进不去。

可是真奇怪，看上去完全不相关的两个人，他们甚至没有几门课是一起上的，这样也能成为朋友吗？

4.笑话汽水

在下午餐车路过的时候，我向乘务员购买了一包比比多味豆，还有一大堆巧克力蛙，还有两罐笑话汽水，就勉强当作下午茶了。

巧克力蛙，我很喜欢吃这个，不过布斯巴顿的学生从不做让巧克力跳起来逃走这样没品的事。比比多味豆，我没吃过，乔斯达先生说这是一种很会折腾人的东西，我认为，再怎么会折腾人也比不上蟑螂糖，那东西还会咬人手指头。笑话汽水*，我也是第一次见，但是汽水总该是差不多的，也就是碳酸水嘛，喝起来可能会像可乐或雪碧。其实成年人应该喝啤酒，可这是面向学生们的列车，不会卖这种东西的。

我把巧克力蛙整整齐齐在桌面上摆好，六边形的盒子让它们可以铺满整个桌面。这个时候花京院来了。

花京院询问了是不是介意坐在我对面，然后一边说着巧克力蛙很神奇一边拿起其中一盒观察。于是我说：“你可以来一个。”

我不清楚为什么在这个时候花京院会跑到这里来，也许是他觉得其他车厢太吵了。

窗还大开着，风灌进来。于是我拆开了其中一罐笑话汽水——绿色的——这时候我的余光瞟到花京院，他观察够了，开始拆巧克力蛙。

可能是风突然大了些，也可能是因为列车的行驶有些颠簸；或者也可以怪在突然出现的承太郎。他把车厢门猛的拉开，风一下子往门口吹去。

就是这个时候，承太郎的帽子被掀飞了，花京院刚刚拆开的巧克力蛙也被风吹飞，恰好撞在承太郎的脸上。

不好意思，当时我正在喝汽水，没忍住，汽水全部喷到了承太郎的身上。

5.巧克力蛙

巧克力蛙跳到了承太郎的头上，让他不得不从浓密的头发里把它抓出来。最后没有人吃掉那只巧克力蛙，因为它又跳了一次，这次跳进了承太郎的校袍里，再抓出来的时候已经不动了。

在我和花京院笑了大半天之后，承太郎说，笑话汽水是专门用来捉弄人的，它们的主要目的就是让人喝下去，然后在恰当的时候喷出来。听上去有点恶心，但是汽水其实会在喷出去之后马上消失。我也因此没有尝到什么味道，这也让我心痒痒想要再尝试一次。

承太郎又说，吃巧克力蛙的时候记得关窗。我们又大笑起来。花京院简直笑个不停，几乎要打嗝。

花京院不敢再拆巧克力蛙，他担心又闹出事故。他手抖的厉害，一看到巧克力蛙跳起来就笑个不停；同时又觉得不停的笑太夸张了，就努力憋着笑，看上去整个人都在颤抖，时不时还打个很小的嗝。如果有路过的学生看到，一定认不出那是花京院。

承太郎则因为坐在花京院的旁边不幸被波及。

所有人都喜欢吃巧克力蛙，没有人不喜欢。承太郎为了吃巧克力蛙，只好先给笑个不停的好学生花京院拆一个，塞到他的嘴里让他闭嘴专心吃巧克力，然后再拆自己的。

第一次见到这一幕的我正在尝试第二口笑话汽水，于是又喷了出来。我发誓再也不喝第三口了。

最后两罐笑话汽水被放在一堆巧克力蛙的中央。浅绿色的易拉罐放在深蓝色的巧克力蛙中实在有点诡异，还有一包比比多味豆，和那只没人吃的巧克力蛙。

6.职业规划

我唐突的说：“你们有没有想过毕业之后要做什么？”

这时我又有一种冲动，也许可以再喝一口笑话汽水试试看。但是不行，我发过誓了。于是我不再思考笑话汽水诡异的绿色包装，努力让自己不去想这件事。

花京院看了一眼笑话汽水，说：“我还没有想过，不过我母亲是大学里的教授，她可能希望我毕业之后去医学院再读几年，然后像父亲一样做个医生。”

承太郎用鼻子哼了一声表示不错。

我不清楚医生和医学院是什么意思，听上去应该是一种职业和一种专业学校；承太郎应该明白，可是很显然他们两个都不打算帮我解释一下。我只好说“听上去不错”，为了掩饰尴尬，我把话题抛给了承太郎，然后喝了一口笑话汽水。

承太郎说：“我打算好好的研究一下章鱼。”

我又把汽水喷了出来。这回我发誓再也不会碰该死的笑话汽水了。

我大叫：“不会吧，承太郎？你还想翘课去研究黑湖的章鱼吗？”

花京院又笑的停不下来了。

7.分院仪式

比比多味豆和半罐笑话汽水和一罐笑话汽水，还有无数巧克力蛙的空壳堆在一起，没有人愿意尝试它。

我把比比多味豆和没拆过的笑话汽水还有一堆巧克力蛙卡片装在袋子里，在见到乔斯达先生的时候塞给他，并告诉他是承太郎给的。乔斯达先生非常奇怪的看着我，但还是收下了。

最后乔斯达先生分别在乔鲁诺·乔巴拿被分入斯莱特林的时候，以及点名轮到东方仗助的时候喷了。

FIN.


End file.
